Of Cookie Dough and Strawberry Icing
by songstobesung
Summary: Blaine has mixed feelings about Kurt's stressbaking. On one hand, he did kiss Kurt. On the other, however, Kurt was inadvertently teasing him to his cookie tasting death. Oneshot. Set in Keitorin Asthore's stressbaker verse.


**Stressbaker! Verse belongs to Keitorin Asthore.**

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Fox, and it's affiliates. **

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt had made these cookies.

Seriously, they were, like, amazing. Of course, seeing Kurt with his hair ruffled up, flour on his cheek, and a little smear of chocolate right on his lips was also a bonus too. Kurt dipped his finger into the cookie dough before slowly licking it off. Blaine nearly dropped his fresh out of the oven cookie. This would have been saddening, needless to say, as these were the best cookies ever.

Blaine quickly stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, very un-Blaine like. Kurt rolled his eyes at the hungry teenage boy, before eating more of the batter off his fingers. Blaine felt himself growing warm, and slightly flustered. And also kinda jealous of that dough.

Wes and David would have made fun of him, had they been in the room. Luckily, they weren't with Kurt and Blaine. But that still didn't stop the David and Wes like voices in his head, singing, "You liiiike him! You liiiike Kuuurt!" He made a small face, before reaching for another cookie.

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand from the other fresh batch, before eating more cookie dough batter.

Damn batter was going to be the end of him.

Blaine looked at the batter, then Kurt's eyes, which were stormy, then the batter, than he watched Kurt lick his lips, wiping away some batter.

Blaine in his life had never wanted to be cookie dough.

That didn't look like such a bad option right now.

If it meant Kurt's lips were on his, then Blaine would love to be double chocolate cookie dough.

"What was that Blaine?" Kurt asked, swinging his hips as he put in more cookies in the oven. Blaine shook his head, a few curls falling out of place.

"Huh?" He replied, sounding confused. Kurt looked over at the dapper Dalton boy, who was now sitting on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth.

"You said cookie dough…and then something about licking." Kurt grinned sassily at Blaine, who blushed a brilliant red. He stumbled over words, not replying coherently to Kurt.

Cocking his hip out, Kurt tapped his foot, impatiently, waiting for Blaine to reply.

"I just wanted to try some of that cookie dough batter, thingy, raw?" The statement sounded more like a question. Sighing, Kurt handed Blaine a spoon, letting the somewhat short boy dig into the cookie dough. Kurt went back to stress baking, in hopes it'd make him feel better for the upcoming exam.

Blaine placed the spoon down, before asking Kurt, "Why are you baking?"

"Because I'm stressed. I am a stress baker." Kurt replied, putting more cookies into the oven. Blaine quickly put another cookie in his mouth, before Kurt could stop him again. That slap really hurt.

Kurt, once again, dipped his fingers into the dough. Blaine felt himself want to be the dough, once more.

Damn these cookies and damn that cookie dough Kurt kept on licking off his fingers.

* * *

The first time Blaine kissed Kurt, it was an accident. And Kurt tasted like strawberries.

Too bad Blaine was allergic to strawberries.

But, he kissed Kurt. So it was okay.

Kurt had yet again been stress baking, due to the huge AP European History exam, which was thirty percent of his grade. Blaine had overheard in the hallways that the high voiced Warbler kid was baking something that smelled like strawberries. Blaine went into the kitchen, before the smell of strawberries hit him. Hard.

Almost as hard as that freight train he felt when he saw Kurt's angel face for the first time, but that's a different story.

Kurt was mixing icing, which smelled like strawberries, before dipping his fingers into said icing, and licking it again. Blaine saw how fluffy and whipped it was, hungrily staring at the icing, especially the little on Kurt's lip.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, loudly. Kurt jumped, his hair in every directions, before clutching his hand to his chest.

"Blaine Anderson, you near gave me heart failure." He gasped, as Blaine laughed slightly at the sight. With ease, Blaine maneuvered around the messy kitchen, before bringing his head dangerously close to Kurt's. He wiped away some flour off Kurt's cheek.

"You had some flour on your cheek." Blaine whispered. Kurt grinned, blushing like mad.

"BLAINE ANDERSON AND KURT HUMMEL SITTING IN A TREE!" Two loud, obnoxious friends, named Wes and David, called into the kicten. Blaine jumped, knocking heads with Kurt, their lips accidently brushing against one another.

Sure, the next day, he broke out into hives.

But, Blaine had kissed Kurt.

On the lips.

And he tasted like _strawberries. _(Which, Blaine didn't mind at all, because strawberries were friggin delicious.)

Maybe this stress baking thing wasn't so bad.

* * *

**First off THANK YOU MISS Keitorin Asthore FOR LETTING ME BORROW STRESSBAKER!VERSE! Secondly, this came into my head when eating this delicious strawberry cupcake one day:) My bestest friend ever is allergic to strawberries, and it's a terrible, horrible thing to be allergic to strawberries. These are two different points of view fromBlaine with Kurt's stress baking problem. Now, check out some of Keitorin Asthore amazing stress baking Kurt fics, and everything else she has ever written. This girl is both awesome and delicious:D**

**Review, please? Maybe? I will send you some cookies and cake if you review! Writer's trhive off reviews:D**

**Mkay, done rambling! **

**-Madi**


End file.
